What if
by madwarringinvenice
Summary: What if it was truly your best friend who was behind the mess you landed yourself in? Lee kidnaps Neji. For revenge? Lee and Neji centric. No pairings planned. Please read and review! ON HIATUS


What if…

Neji stared up at the ceiling of a dark prison cell. His thoughts were spinning, swirling around in his consciousness and adding to his confusion.

_How could I not see this coming?_ He thought to himself. Somewhat calming his swirling thoughts, he focused his hazy mind on how he got to this point in his life.

*~Flashback~*

_"Augh! Lee yelled as he was thrown backward to the ground. He hit the ground with a loud 'thump'. Tenten ran over to him and helped him sit up._

_ "There, Lee. Are you happy now? You managed to get beat again," she said in her usual know-it-all tone of voice._

_ "No, Tenten! I won't be happy until I beat Neji!" Lee yelled back._

_ Tenten sighed. "How many times do we have to go through this? You are never going to beat him. He's out of your league."_

_"I don't care! As long as I work hard enough, I will defeat him someday! I guarantee it!" Lee yelled._

_ "Lee, it's no use," Neji's calm voice broke through the yelling, "You can try all you want; you cannot defy what was destined to be." _

_ Lee stared at Neji for a moment, before standing. He approached Neji for the second time and stared into his pearl-colored eyes. Suddenly, Lee threw a punch at his white-eyed comrade. Neji's hand flew up and caught Lee's punch easily. Lee yanked his hand back angrily, turned, and began to walk away from the training grounds._

_ "Mark my words, Neji. I will defeat you someday…" Lee called over his shoulder as he walked. Neji scowled slightly, but just let his green-clad comrade walk away. _

_ Tenten let her eyes shift between Lee's retreating form and Neji's stoic face. She could feel the heavy tension that had been settling in between her teammates, and she didn't like it. Lee wasn't one to get worked up like this. Why was he so bent on beating Neji all of a sudden? Deciding that it was none of her business, she dropped the subject as Neji approached her._

_ "Let's go, Tenten. We're done here," he said calmly as ever. She followed him out of the training area and out of sight._

_*~*~*~*~*~* 2 weeks later*~*~*~*~*~*_

_ It was dark out. Neji was walking home after a training session with Tenten that had run late. The street lights were on and the streets were scarce of people. Turning a corner, Neji came onto a street that was completely empty. As he walked, he noticed how quiet it had become and slowed his pace. Sure, it was late, but the silence held an eerie feel over his head. Neji stopped. He scanned the area around him…for a movement…a sound…anything._

_ The wind whistled overhead. Thinking he saw a movement to his left, his attention jerked to follow it. Nothing was there. Something whizzed by on his right. Now Neji was sure something was there. He began to bring his hands together to activate his Byakugan, but froze at the feeling of warm breath on his neck. _

_ "I wouldn't do that, if I were you," said a calm voice behind him. Neji leapt forward and spun around to face the speaker, but was greeted by the sight of dark and empty street. He could still hear the whizzing of the other person, but for some reason, still couldn't see him. Neji growled in agitation, and activated his Byakugan._

_Staring out in front of him, Neji could finally see that the whizzing sounds were coming from someone running in circles around him. The person was almost moving too fast for him to pick up. It was unreal. How could someone move so fast that his Byakugan could barely see it?_

_Suddenly, the figure stopped. His face was covered by a mask with only two small slits for his eyes to see through. He was wearing all black from head to toe and no mark of a village could be seen on his person. He stood about as tall as Neji with an evil glint that could just barely be seen through the slits in his mask._

"_Who are you?" Neji asked, a murderous tone in his normally calm voice._

"_The one that you should fear most in this world," the dark figure replied. His voice was muffled by the mask and Neji couldn't recognize it. The fact that this person would talk to him so bluntly infuriated him. Neji fell into a battle ready stance, scowling._

"_Show me why I should fear you!" Neji yelled, "I'm dying to see if you have the skills to back up that mouth of yours!"_

_The figure probably would have smirked if his face was not hidden by that mask. He too fell into a stance for battle, obviously willing to take Neji up on his offer._

"_Very well, then. Prepare yourself!" the masked figure called. _

_The figure disappeared on the spot, temporarily stunning Neji with his speed. Glancing around the street, his eyes searched for the figure while his hands were rapidly forming hand signs. There was a 'whoosh' from behind him. Neji took his chance and spun around, releasing his chakra as he spun. Neji felt something hit his wall of chakra and stopped the rotation. The release of chakra had left a dip in the ground, making a shallow hole in the middle of the street. _

_The figure had landed on the ground a good 50 feet away and was chuckling slightly as he stood up and looked at Neji._

"_I have to say that I saw that coming. I'll be sure to avoid it next time," he said coolly. _

_Neji returned to his battle stance and waited for the next assault._

"_You know, I've noticed something about you," the figure added. He took off again, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. Neji gasped, again feeling someone behind him. "You can't really do anything without that Byakugan of yours," the man stated._

_Neji swung his arm out as he turned around, intending to nail his assailant in the side of the head. The figure took off once again, leaving Neji's arm to hit empty air._

"_Without those eyes of yours, you're just like any other person in this world," the figure continued, this time on Neji's left. Neji swung at him again, only to miss. _

"_I honestly don't see why you think that you're so special. Anyone can be special," the figure continued, appearing on Neji's right this time. Neji turned to look at him, and was stunned when the man punched him in the side. Neji stumbled for a moment and began looking frantically for the mysterious figure. _

_The whizzing noises got faster. Neji's eyes darted back and forth looking for the source. The noises suddenly stopped and Neji was elbowed in the back. He stumbled forward with a grunt of pain. Neji could hear faint laughing coming from multiple places around him, when he was hit in the shoulder by a powerful punch._

_Now the attacks were coming from all over. From the left, then the right, then from behind, then from the front. He was getting pummeled and he couldn't even see where the attacks were coming from._

_Suddenly, the figure stopped in front of him. Neji gasped. He could only watch as the masked figure pulled back his hand and landed a bone-crushing blow to Neji's ribs. Neji swore he heard a crack coming from his chest as he was sent flying backward. His white eyes widened in shock when he landed on his back, hard. He lay there, sprawled out on the ground, as the figure slowly approached._

"_Is that really the best you can do? I hardly worked up a sweat," the figure stated, bending down. Blood was running down Neji's chin from an earlier blow to the jaw. He spat it out in the man's face in hate. The man wiped it off the face of his mask and wrapped his hand around Neji's neck._

"_Now that wasn't very nice. You should have a little more respect for your superiors," he said smoothly as he lifted Neji off the ground by his neck. Neji struggled against his grip, trying to get air into his lungs. The figure seemed to grin at Neji's discomfort. He found himself holding in fits of laughter as he reached into his weapon pouch and pulled out a small vile of light blue liquid. He popped off the top, revealing a needle point meant for injections. Watching Neji squirm filled him with an unholy sense of joy. A joy that swelled as he watched Neji's perfect white eyes grow wider as the needle point neared his skin._

"_This will only hurt for a moment, as long as you stop struggling, that is," the masked man said softly. Neji's struggles seemed to slow a little and the man took his chance. _

_He plunged the needle into the skin of Neji's neck, just below where his hand wrapped around. Neji's eyes grew wider still as the world began to fuzz over. His peripheral vision faded and the edges of objects in his now limited field of vision began to go blurry, making the walls of houses and shops move like amoebas. _

_The figure in black smirked behind his mask as he watched Neji's face portray the coming loss of consciousness. Neji's eyes began to close and he was dropped to the ground. The white-eyed prodigy hit the ground hard and didn't move. He couldn't even if he wanted to, his body felt too weak._

_Finally, the drug took full effect and Neji's eyes slipped closed. The last thing the Hyuga could remember was staring at the sandals of the nin in front of him as the world faded into a black void of nothingness._

_The ninja in black stood there for a moment admiring his handiwork: the proud prodigy, Neji Hyuga, unconscious and helpless on the ground before him. With a last sigh of approval, he bent down, slung the Hyuga over his shoulder, and leapt off into the silence of the night._

*~End of Flashback~*

Neji's head pounded with the after effects of the drug. He had been in the cell for hours and could see no chance of getting out anytime soon. There was a small window high up on the wall that allowed him to see that it was still nighttime outside. The moon could be seen through the bars in the window, shining down into Neji's cell and giving off just enough light to make out the rest of the room.

Neji was trapped in the solitary cell at the far end of the room. It was a small, dank room that was about 30 feet long and 20 feet wide. The walls of this 'dungeon' were lined with all implements of torture, including cages, whips, shackles, knives, and other items of a similar nature. There were even several tables with chains and shackles attached to them that were most likely meant to be used for sexual torture.

Neji was brought out of his examination of the room when he heard footsteps coming from the hall outside. Light began to shine under the door, bringing a little more light into the room. The sound of keys in the lock brought Neji's attention to the door.

The door creaked slightly as it swung in, revealing the man in black that Neji had fought earlier. He clapped his hands and torches lining the walls came to life, sending an eerie golden light throughout the room. He walked with a gait of confidence as he approached the bars that separated him from Neji.

"Glad to see you finally woke up," he said calmly. Neji growled in response. "I suppose you are wondering what you're doing here in the first place, right?"

"No, I was wondering who designed this room. Whoever it was sure didn't have much common sense when they left out any sensible light fixtures," Neji replied sarcastically.

"Oh, Neji," the man began, "You really know how to keep a calm composure even when in the hands of an enemy. I give you credit. But I think you will be surprised when you find out who you are dealing with."

The man took a step back, placed his hand on his mask, and pulled it away from his face. With the loss of his mask, his features became recognizable. Black hair tumbled down and framed a rather round face. Large round eyes with jet black pupils, complimented by thick eyebrows, were filled with malice. And his mouth was twisted into a sinister smirk.

"Lee?!" Neji gasped. His eyes were wide and he was shaking slightly. Lee's smile grew as he absorbed Neji's shock.

"What is the matter? Are you surprised to see me?" Lee almost laughed.

"Lee, what the hell is going on?!" Neji yelled.

"Oh, nothing really. I am just simply getting my revenge on you for all those years that you put me down. I finally have a chance to be recognized by the community, instead of just being the teammate of the genius, Neji Hyuga," Lee said calmly.

"Well then, what do you plan to do with me?" Neji asked, trying to keep his breathing under control.

"You will find out soon enough. I just have to wait a few more hours for the rest of that drug to wear off so that you will feel everything once we start the breaking process. If I began now, the drug would act as a kind of numbing agent and you would not feel all that I wish you would. And that would be a waste, would it not?"

Neji swallowed. He took another glance around the room and could feel his body starting to shake again. All these implements of torture, and Lee was planning to use them on him. The very thought made him shudder.

"I'll be back in a few hours. And when I do, we will begin. I will see you soon, Neji," Lee called over his shoulder as he walked back to the door. The door slammed shut behind him and Neji was left alone with his thoughts.

_Why? Why would he do this? I always thought that when he challenged me, he was just looking for a friendly spar. I never knew that he was actually planning to hurt me. Was I really that blind all this time?_ Neji thought.

The Hyuga pulled his knees up to his chest and stared at the floor. He heard a clinking sound and for the first time noticed an iron shackle around his ankle. Closing his milky-white eyes, Neji sat in silence, waiting for his captor, his supposed friend, to return.


End file.
